


A Vancouver Affair

by MrsCastielNovak93



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt feelings, Lust, M/M, Secrets, affair, love/sex, method acting, role play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/MrsCastielNovak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha have been friends for years. Since working on the show they have become closer in real life as well as on screen. when Jensen and Misha get their scripts for the new episode "Love Potion Number 9" where their characters have intimate relations while under a spell, they decide to do some method acting to get comfortable with the idea but what starts as harmless exercise turns hot and desperate. It awakened feelings Jensen and Misha were trying to ignore. will their new found love threaten everything they have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To do or not to do?

Jensen and Misha just finished the final scene for the previous episode. When the new PA(personal assistant) handed them the next episode's script. Misha read the title out loud.

"Love potion number nine." Misha smirked. he skimmed through to his parts and realized what was happening in the scenes. "Jensen, Dean and Cass have sex in this episode. granted its under a spell but damn. Destiel is becoming canon." He continued reading then got to the end. "Dean and Cass have a baby. Cass knocked Dean up. Whoa. whoa."

"what was that mish?" Jensen asked. 

"Read the last page." Misha insisted. Jensen did and had a WTF face. Jensen all of sudden got nervous. He felt himself warmth in his loins when thinking about kissing Misha or even full blown sex even if its not completely real. He always wondered what Misha felt like on top of him, grinding, kissing, touching and causing Jensen to lose his shit. "Jensen, do you have something in your pants or are just happy to see me?" Misha teased.

Jensen looked down and saw he had the beginning of a boner. Misha suggested they go smooth out the kinks so that when the cameras rolled they wouldn't be awkward during the scene. They went to the deserted Men of Letters Bunker set, specifically Dean's bedroom set. They sat on the bed looking at each other nervously. 

"Let's role play. I'm Cass and your Dean." Misha said. "How would Dean kiss Cass for the first time?"

Jensen was so nervous. Not only would his character dean act on his emotions but so would he. He gazed at the man before him. those eyes saying 'what are you waiting for?' and the way he bit his bottom lip pushed him over the edge.

"Let me bite that lip, Cass." Jensen(Dean) said in a voice laced with lust. He grabs Cass's tie and pulls him in and kisses him. Jensen completely got lost in the moment. Jumping between his Dean persona and his own. They started to make out in desperation. hands grasped hair and clothes fell off. Jensen lay down on the bed. and a naked Misha lay on top of him. The friction of Misha's cock on his own made him moan involuntarily. Misha slowly started move, creating more friction and causing Jensen moan and get harder. Then after several minutes of rubbing swords, Misha spread Jensen's legs open giving him access to Jensen's virgin hole. 

"Do it, mish. Please I am begging you." Jensen moaned. Misha positioned his hard cock up to Jensen's hole.

"Take a deep breath as I penetrate, it will go in easier." Misha said. Jensen took a deep breath as Misha inserted himself. All of a sudden Jensen felt full and his ass was tight. Misha started thrusting in and out. Jensen met him with every thrust. Misha kissed him to quiet Jensen. Jensen moaned against Misha's lips. Misha began to go faster causing Jensen's breath to hitch and his cock to squirt pre-come. Jensen could feel his orgasm growing. he placed his hand around his own cock and started stroking in rhythm to Misha's thrust and they were getting closer and closer. it built and built until...Boom...Fireworks...Jensen rocked into Misha and Misha rocked into Jensen becoming oversensitive and they orgasmed hard. In fact it was the greatest orgasm they ever had.

Jensen lay back out of breath. Misha removed himself from Jensen's ass. Jensen all of a sudden felt empty. Misha collapsed be side him pulling the sheet on them. 

"Wow, Misha, if we could that what would be the difference on camera as Dean and Cass." Jensen smiled lazily still slightly sensitive. "We should get dressed before someone decides to walk in." Misha and Jensen got dressed and cleaned up their mess. They walked out with the scripts and headed to the food truck. Man, were they starving. They shared a secret smile of joy.


	2. A very Suspicious Jared Padalecki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared starts noticing that something is different about Jensen and Misha and is determined to figure it out.

Jared saw Jensen and Misha come out of the closed bunker set in a sneaky way like they were trying to go unnoticed. He also noticed how Jensen was walking more bone-legged than usual. Jared followed them to the food truck and went up to them. He would play it cool and act he didn't witness their weird sneaky behavior.

"Hey, Misha and Jensen. Have you seen the new script?" Jared said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we did." Jensen involuntarily winced when he sat down. 

"You okay Jensen?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. I am I just took a big crap and it cut my asshole." Jensen said with an undertone of giggles.

"TMI, Jensen. sorry for asking. So do you want to go over lines later?" Jared grabbed lunch and sat down next to him. They ate lunch in awkward small talk and periods of silence. Jared saw Jensen and Misha exchange looks and smiled. As if they had a secret that Jared didn't know. Jared decided he was going to figure it out.

THE NEXT DAY

Jensen and Misha were leaning against a set between the support beams and were kissing passionately, and blissfully unaware that Jared walked in. Jared cleared his throat and they separated so fast. Several times that day Jared would see signs and indicators such as: Stares, looks, quiet laughter, kissing, games of footsie and lots of sneaking around to be together. So it was time to confront them on their shenanigans and put Jared suspicions to rest.

"Jensen, Misha. Are you two together?" Jared asked with real curiosity.

"What made you think that?" Jensen said trying to deny it.

"well, for one, your sneaking around to find the best private make out spots on set or how about games of footsie or even the secret looks with mischievous grins a mile wide." Jared gave a few examples.

"Oh, uh...don't tell Danneel" Jensen begged.

"Don't tell me what?" Danneel said coming up to them with Justice in tow.

"Daddy!" Justice squealed with joy sparing Jensen from answering. She put her arms up to say she wanted to be picked up. Jensen lifted her into his arms.

"Hey darling. how are you? being a good little girl for mommy?" Jensen said smiling and putting on his father role.

"yes, daddy. me a good girlie." Justice said. she hugged him around his neck. "Daddy, I want to play huntress and monsters." she gave her daddy the puppy eyes. they get him every time. "I want Misha to play the monster with you and I hunt you guys with uncle Jared."

Jensen looks at Misha and Jared. Then looks at Danneel. "Can she?"

"Sure, but nothing to dangerous." Danneel said. "And watch the rough housing." Jensen kissed his wife more passionately than he has ever done before like he was overcompensating for some not yet wrong. "Jensen, darling what was that?"

"What I can't kiss my beautiful wife?" Jensen said with a smile.

"not like that!" She teased. She returned the kiss. "Have fun my big dork of a husband."


End file.
